


Drawbacks to Tight Pants

by ancientgarbage



Series: misc hs omo/abdl [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientgarbage/pseuds/ancientgarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if Cronus didn't wear such tight pants, he wouldn't be so desperate all the time.</p><p>{ aha that title sucks, please ignore it. }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawbacks to Tight Pants

**Author's Note:**

> trying to work on writing omo ;; they're 12-13 in this, so Cronus is still a baby wizard nerd.

Honestly? Cronus was rather sensitive. He had been all his life. Why he was friends with Mituna Captor of all people, then, was really beyond everyone in the class.

They had a mutual sort of friend-enemy relationship, full of teasing and play fights and game playing. But also full of name calling and injuries and tears. Especially lately. Porrim noticed. She noticed the things Mituna would say to Cronus, things that were really pushing it, insults that would push her over the edge and send her fist flying the in Captor's face, if it was her. And Cronus, the poor nerdy kid, would protest and throw a few weak insults (or sometimes some really good ones that would shut Mituna up for a bit), eyes filling with tears. She felt so bad for him. When she wasn't dealing with Kankri or playing with Aranea or Latula, she'd go over to him and hold him and wipe his tears away.

Cronus Ampora wasn't bad. He could be rude and ignorant and quick to judge, but he wasn't all bad. He was a cute little pathetic nerd who wanted to be a wizard when he grew up, and was easily flustered. Also shy, which she noticed more and more over the years.

Especially pertaining to certain situations.

“What'th wrong, Cronuth?” Mituna asked, a grin spreading across his face, his red-and-blue braces showing. He seemed smug, like he clearly knew what was bothering Cronus. Porrim turned at the sound of a quiet, uncomfortable sound, and watched from the corner of her eye.

Cronus was biting on his bottom lip. One hand gripped the edge of his desk and the other was holding his pen tightly, clearly trying to focus on the notes being written on the board. He squirmed in his seat every few seconds, his legs pressed together. “Nofin. I jus' ... mm,” he shook his head. “nofin.”

“Yeah, okay. You look thirthy. Want thome of my water?”

That little sneak. Porrim knew exactly what was going on here. She had seen this situation more than enough times to know where this was going. And for Mituna to do this in the middle of class? How mean.

Apparently Cronus _was_ thirsty, because his eyes kept darting from Mituna to the water bottle he had retrieved from his bag. He licked his lips briefly, then squeaked, “sure. Uhm, jus' a little.”

Mituna handed over the bottle with a shit-eating grin that Cronus tried to ignore. He uncapped the bottle and took a few sips, before handing it back. He frowned, clearly unsure if that was a good idea or not. He _had_ been really thirsty though, since he had been avoiding liquids since he realized he had to go.

“Feelin' a little better, Cro?”

“Uh-huh.”

Porrim frowned. She narrowed her eyes right at Mituna, who simply laughed quietly in response. She really wondered what Latula saw in him. Sighing, she went back to copying her notes. But she didn't stop sneaking glances at Cronus, and as the period dragged on, she saw his squirming increase, how every so often he'd clench his fists and resist the urge to hold himself. His leg bounced up and down, or he crossed his legs at the ankles. Anything to try to relieve the pressure. Having that water had been a bad idea. A terrible idea.

“Mnn.. fuck,” he whispered, dropping his pen onto his desk. His hands gripped the tight fabric of his pants. His thighs trembled and Porrim found her eyes widening. She chewed on the end of her pen, unsure what the flutter in her stomach was. Did she like this? No, no. She felt bad for him. Even if his face was flushed a light pink. And he made these little gasping sounds every time a pang of desperation hit him. And the little shudders that went through his body. And—oh. Fuck. She did like it. She liked it and she felt bad for him, but she liked it a little more.

“You gonna pith your pantth? Huh, are ya?” Mituna whispered, covering his mouth with his sleeve to stifle his giggles.

“No!” Cronus hissed—whined, more like—one hand getting rather close to his crotch. His violet eyes darted from left to right, as if scared someone else was watching. Porrim made sure to avert her gaze when Cronus looked her way, but went right back to watching him when he returned his gaze to his books. “I-I'll be okay. I can make it.”

It sounded like he was trying to reassure himself, not convince Mituna. She almost wanted to get up and escort him to the bathroom right now, especially after he whimpered and squeezed his crotch tightly. But that would bring unwanted attention. Everyone would be staring at them, which would probably just freak Cronus out more and he'd wet his pants right there and then. She knew he would. And while the mere thought of him wetting himself, crying with humiliation and, no doubt, relief made her stomach do back flips, she wouldn't do that to him.

Maybe in private.

“Pthh. Sure.” Mituna stuck his tongue out, chuckling to himself as he scribbled more notes down in his notebook. Like Porrim, he kept watching Cronus out of the corner of his eye, unable to wipe the grin from his face whenever Cronus jerked forward suddenly or sniffled pitifully. There were tears gathering in his eyes. He had to go _so_ badly and it felt like time was moving so slowly. Porrim felt her maternal instincts riling up. She looked up at the clock and bit down so hard on her pen that her teeth hurt.

_Only five more minutes, Cronus. You can make it._

“Did you wet? I bet you did! Oh thhit, ith that a wet thpot on your pantth right there?” Mituna pointed at Cronus's too-tight pants, trying to hold back his spiels of laughter. The waistband of his pants was digging painfully into his overfull bladder, all three of them knew that. And Porrim and Mituna knew especially that this was one of the reasons why the Ampora grew desperate so quickly. Those damn pants.

“W-wv— n-no! There's—there's nothing!” He whined, leaning more forward in his seat. His hands were gripping his crotch so tightly they had turned white. He was crying now, little tears dripping from his lashes and onto his notebook, dampening the paper just as she was sure he would soon be dampening his underwear. As she was sure his tiny spurts had dampened them already, actually. Nothing else could explain why he was crying, why he suddenly looked more panicked, looking down at his crotch but not daring to remove his hands, as if truly scared that he had wet his underwear enough that it shown through to his jeans.

He was trembling, the poor thing, and Mituna was only making it worse. When the bell finally rang, she sprung out of her seat, slowly approaching the two boys. Cronus stayed firmly in his seat, trying to hold back his sobs. He couldn't stand up, he was too scared that he'd wet himself right then and there.

Mituna jumped out of his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. “C'mon, Ampora. I thought you had to pee. Or are you jutht gonna wet yourthelf right there?”

“I-I can't... I...” Another gasp. More tears fell and Porrim knew she had to act fast.

“Mituna! Leave him alone, c'mon.” She grabbed him by the sleeve, pulling him away from Cronus. He protested, smacking at her hand, and she, on instinct, smacked the top of his head.

“Ow! Hey, what the hell, Porrim?! I wath jutht teathing!”

“Yeah, of course you were. Get out of here, you've done enough damage for one day.” She placed her hands on her hips, glaring him down until he grumbled and turned away, grabbing his backpack and trudging out the door. Finally. “Cronus … oh, it's alright. Get up, I'll help you to the bathroom.” She was at his side now, gently taking his arm and trying to help him up.

Slowly, slowly, he stood, crossing his legs and bending forward as gravity pushed all his pee _down_ , threatening to force it all out. There were a few more spurts, enough so that Porrim could see a slight dampness appearing on his pants. He cried out, some frightened, desperate little sound, “nonono, I can't, I can't hold it anymore, Porrim, oh _cod_ , it hurts so bad—!” And then it was over. It was coming out so forcefully, Cronus couldn't have stopped it even if everyone in the class came and held onto his peen (which was a weird thought and Porrim mentally smacked herself for thinking it).

“It's okay, it's okay, shhh,” Porrim cooed, enveloping Cronus in a hug. She held onto him even as she felt pee dripping onto her legs and shoes. She could always clean that up later. For now, she stroked Cronus's hair, allowing the somewhat chubby boy to hold onto her and cry his eyes out. She could only imagine the sheer relief that was washing over him, now that he was finally letting out all the pee he had no doubt been holding for quite sometime.

“I-I tried, I vwas t-tryin' so hard...” he choked out in between sobs and she nodded, murmuring, “I know, I know you did. You held it for so long,” as she kissed his forehead. She didn't remember ever doing this for anyone, let alone Cronus, but he was such a mess that she felt like she needed to. He needed it. Poor boy didn't have many friends. They all called each other friends, but that wasn't really the case.

She held him until the stream finally tapered off and he all but collapsed in her arms. His pants were soaked down the front and they were standing in a small puddle of pee. His sneakers were wet and so were her mary janes. She wished they could take a shower right now, but they were in school.

“Mmnn...” Cronus hiccuped, peering down at the mess he made. He buried his face in his hands and trembled, from both exhaustion and humiliation. “Please.. please don't tell anyone.. _please_.”

“Shh, I won't. C'mon, let's go to the nurse.”

 


End file.
